


Finding Home

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jedi Maul (Star Wars), Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, underage is explained in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: After hearing all about the events from the Temple Bombing to Ahsoka leaving the Jedi Order, Maul goes back to Coruscant to try and fix things.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	1. Council

**Author's Note:**

> Jedi! Maul has always interested me and no doubt he would get along super well with Anakin and Ahsoka (honourable mention Quinlan Vos), and he would form a close bond with them as well. If he was there with Ahsoka being accused it would of ended within minutes with him and Anakin around so I had him in the Outer Rim for some mission and only come back once he heard the news. He isn't happy and is going to try and fix things.
> 
> Now for the underage warning. Ahsoka is 17 and has a crush on Maul (can you blame her though?) and there are some things that happen here that will be underage, in my country it wouldn't be but I know for some other's it is underage so I put the warning there. There's no sex but I'm thinking of making a sequel and that will include a lot more NSFW scenes.

“I’m sorry Commander, could you repeat that?”

There was no possibility in the universe that what he heard was true, surely it couldn’t be - Surely.

But the Commander’s words - Spider - didn’t change. There was a bombing in the hangar of the Jedi Temple which caused the deaths of Jedi and citizens - people who worked for the order who were not Jedi - citizens. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano who were not there were chosen to investigate and found Letta Turmond was arrested by giving her husband Jackar Bowmani, who worked at the Order, nano-droids that made him a living bomb. Ahsoka was the only person she would talk to but was choked to death before she could reveal who told her to do it.

Ahsoka is framed, the Council banned her from the Order and gave her to the Republic where she would get a death sentence. Anakin comes in at the last minute to reveal the true culprit which was Barriss Offee, who was Ahsoka’s friend.

Ahsoka was free from charges now that she was innocent but had left the Order.

Anakin lost his padawan, and Ahsoka lost her master - all because of the ignorance of the Jedi Council. Maul had never wished to be at the Temple more then he did now.

He signed and pinched the bridge on his nose, a headache slowly coming. 

Spider knew of his General’s annoyance, he too felt the same way. “I’m sorry General. We’re navigating to Coruscant as we speak, with our mission done we felt that it was best to return.”

“Thank you Commander.” Maul gave him a grateful look which Spider gave a nod and a salute before leaving. Maul turned to the glass front of the cruiser and watched the familiar event of hyperspace come into action, already thinking of what he would say to the Council.

His headache grew.

* * *

His footsteps were heavy as he walked - no strode - through the halls of the Jedi Temple, he didn’t care of the weird looks he was given and the whispers behind hands, no all he could focus on was getting to the Jedi Council and possibly yell his ass off to them.

When he finally got to his destination he didn’t wait for the Guard or even knock, he pushed the doors open, creating a loud bang even when they shut, causing all eyes to fall on him as he stood in the middle of the room.

“Master Maul.” Mace greeted, not fazed by the Zabrak’s entrance. “I assume with your presence here that your mission was a success?”

“It was a success Master Windu, but that is not the main reason why I am here.” He replied coolly, he crossed his arms over his chest and gave them a frown. “I heard of the Temple Bombing and all the aftermaths.”

“News of this, spread wide it has?” Yoda asked, it’s not a stupid question to be fair.

“I’m not sure but a trooper of the 501st contacted my Commander and he told me everything that had happened.”

“I sense anger in you Maul.” Plo Koon noted and Maul cannot in his life, even in this moment, be angry at the Kel Dor. Plo Koon was the one that found him and brought him to the Jedi Temple, the Jedi Master had helped Maul in many ways and more then any other in the Temple. Maul saw the older man as a father - their bond was close and he knew that the Kel Dor had the same bond with Ahsoka, who Maul found out was given the name “Lil’ Soka” - adorable.

Maul could also feel Plo Koon’s guilt for what had happened to the young Togruta, he was one of the few that didn’t believe that Ahsoka did such things. “I am Master Plo. I’m angry at the Council for how they treated Ahsoka Tano.”

“Master Maul-” Mace began to speak, but the Zabrak cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses Master Windu, in fact I don’t want to hear excuses from any of you.” Maul glared at them all. “Right at the start you should have known that Padawan Tano would have never bombed the Temple firstly because she and Knight Skywalker were not here when it happened, if she really did bomb the Temple then it would of taken her weeks to prepare yet there is not one piece of evidence suggesting her leaving on her own to buy nano-droids. Secondly you should have known Padawan Tano was innocent because of how much she has fought for the Republic, for the Jedi, for the Order. Countless times she has served and saved lifes, done missions in hoping to bring this war to an end.

You expelled her from the Order and gave her to the Republic where she would have been given a death sentence, for something she clearly did not do. Only Knight Skywalker did something about this and took it into his own hands to find the true culprit, while all of you sat on your luxurious seats and didn’t stop anything. Thank the Force Knight Skywalker found Padawan Offee and brought her to the court and had her confess, otherwise you would have killed an innocent person.”

That sentence made most of them still and freeze.  _ Good _ . Maul thought.  _ They need to know how much they fucked up. _

“Our hands were tied, Master Maul.” Mace said. “If we did not hand Padawan Tano to the Republic then it would have caused a rift between us.”

Maul looked at Mace wide wide eyes. “Are you saying that you gave Padawan Tano to the Republic, where she would have been sentenced to death, all because you didn’t want bad blood?”

The Jedi Master didn’t say anything which was all Maul needed. He seethed at Mace who looked a bit taken back by the action. Good. 

“Padawan Tano was offered back to the Order along with the offer of Knight.” Ki-Adi-Mundi told Maul. “She refused and walked away, that part is on her.”

“She was framed for terrorism and murder, ran to try to prove her innocents, expelled from the Order, betrayed by the Council, was put on a death sentence and you think an offer of being a Knight would be a good apology for her to come back?” He snarled, making them all jump in their seats - he was really enjoying their actions today. “Did anyone of you, except Knight Skywalker and Master Plo, actually apologise and say sorry?”

The room was still and silent, again the silence was all Maul needed for an answer. He signed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose once again. “Your pride and ignorance precedes you.” He gives them all, except Plo Koon, a look. “If you do not look at the events that have taken place and see the wrongs in your actions, then the Order will fall. We will lose this war, or the war will lose us.” 

He doesn’t wait for comment, a yell, a glare - he walked out of the Council chambers with three more people needed to talk to.

Maul was going to fix this, he would make sure of it. 


	2. Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul goes to talk to Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen I know there are a lot of Obi-Wan fans out there but honestly the way he was during this arc really made me angry and no doubt Maul would be angry at him as well, it's not just my feelings being projected.
> 
> Maul is a loyal person in canon, I know it may not seem like it but he is. He is loyal to Savage, his Mother and the Sith Code, just not Sidious but no one can blame him for that. He's like Anakin with his own attachments and recklessness and here they get along really well. So to see Obi-Wan not support Ahsoka and help Anakin to prove her innocents really angers him because Obi-Wan wasn't loyal to the people he needed most. 
> 
> I please ask for not hate on this, things will get better. I promise :)

It wasn’t hard to find the tea loving Jedi Master, in fact when Maul found him in his chambers he was brewing a hot pot of tea as he walked in, a cup ready for the warm liquid as the man sat at the table in the small kitchen. The sweet sense filled the room and was pleasant on Maul’s nose.

But he didn’t come here to be pleasant.

The door shut behind him which made Obi-Wan look up, his eyes widened at the sight of Maul; clearly not expecting to see the Zabrak.

“Maul.”

“Kenobi.”

There was a moment of silence before the blonde man signed. “I take it that you heard of the recent events.”

“You mean the bombing, Tano being treated like garbage and Skywalker not having a padawan anymore?”

Obi-Wan winced at his words and a bit of Maul felt sorry for the Jedi Master, but then he remembered what happened to Ahsoka and the feeling went away. Obi-Wan gestured to the chair opposite him. “Will you take a seat and have some tea before you explode up in my face?”

The Zabrak thought about it, he was too full of anger so maybe sitting down and having a calm drink would be best. He nodded and sat in the chair to face Obi-Wan, the kettle just finished boiling and Obi-Wan took his time in making them some tea. Once he was finished Maul took a sip, a sense of calmness came over him immediately; it’s familiar taste of warm, sweetness and smooth texture brought back some memories for him - good and bad.

Silence took over for a couple of minutes before Obi-Wan spoke. “Your angry with what happened.”

“And your not?”

Obi-Wan averted his eyes and found the table much more interesting. “I am not proud of how things went, and I am saddened of what has happened to Ahsoka.”

“Damn right you should be.” Maul gave a half-glare. “I can’t believe you didn’t support Tano and help her.”

“I wanted to Maul, trust me I did.” Obi-Wan’s voice was tired and his eyes no longer drooped. “But my hands were tied, I had to stand with the Council, even if I didn’t agree.”

Maul signed. “That’s the problem with you Kenobi. No matter what happens you’ll always side with the Council and do what they want to do, even when they’re wrong.”

“I live by the Jedi Code Maul, you know this.”

“I do.” Maul nodded his head. “Which is why I know that you didn’t do much to help Tano and Skywalker - in fact what have you told your former padawan? Did you tell him to sit back and not do anything rash? To believe in the Force? To let Tano go when she left?”

Obi-Wan was silent which gave Maul the answer he needed. Obi-Wan did say those things to him, and he should know by now that those words only make Anakin angry. “Honestly Kenobi, I don’t think you know how much harm you do to Skywalker by saying those things, years have passed yet you still haven’t learned on how to reassure the boy.”

“He keeps deifying the Council, the Order.” Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. “He hasn’t learnt much over the years. We thought that Ahsoka would help him and learn to let go when she became a Knight.”

“Oh yes how could I forget the idiotic plan of yours and Master’s Yoda’s” Maul rolled his eyes. Obi-Wan had told him the true meaning of Ahsoka becoming Anakin’s padawan and it made the Zabrak angry - they were using Ahsoka and Anakin as tools, mostly Ahsoka but still, it was all wrong. “I told you I disproved of that the moment you told me and I stand by it.” Maul leaned forward and placed a hand on the table, gaining the Jedi Master’s attention. “Look how well it all turned out.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” Obi-Wan weakly protested, the recent events and Maul’s words tired him out. “She was supposed to become a Jedi Knight and no longer be his padawan, she would take off on her own and Anakin would learn to let go of his attachments…”

“Kenobi.” Maul said his name like a parent to a child. “Skywalker wouldn’t let go of his attachment towards Tano even if she became a Knight, and I’m positive that she would be the same.” He took a sip of his tea before continuing. “But obviously you and the Council wouldn’t like that.”

Obi-Wan tried to glare at him but failed with his tiredness. “I’m very tired Maul, just tell me why your here so you can go and I can sleep.”

“You fucked up. Big time.” Maul bluntly told the man before him, who’s eyes widened. “The way you treated Tano was cold and wrong, you should have stood by her side and supported her, you should have helped Skywalker to prove her innocent. You shouldn’t have given her to the Republic. You shouldn’t have abandoned a seventeen year old girl when she needed you the most.” Maul then softened his voice, but his anger was still there. “You need to see what you did wrong and when you find it, I hope to Force that you try your damn hardest to fix things with Tano and Skywalker.”

He drank the rest of his tea before he stood, and looked down on the defeated Jedi Master. “I know you don’t mean to hurt them Obi-Wan but the fact remains that you do, and you need to stop following everything of the Code and Council, and think for yourself.”

The blonde man let out a shaken breath which matched the tremble of his body, again Maul felt sorry for Obi-Wan and now that he told him what he wanted, he didn't chase the feeling away. He didn’t know how long he stood there and stared at Obi-Wan, but eventually the Jedi Master spoke.

“I...I will try.”

It wasn’t a hard response Skywalker would give, but it will do. “Good.” Maul then bowed, despite his feelings he still had respect for Obi-Wan - he was deeply a good man who wanted the war to end, and to finally live in peace. “I shall leave you to your thoughts.”

Obi-Wan barley gave a nod and Maul exited the room.

One person down, two more to go. 


	3. Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul talks to Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the previous chapters, Maul had a very good bond with Anakin (probably even more then Obi-Wan) and doesn't dismiss his feelings and such, that's why he mainly addresses him by his name in his presence and sometimes does it in others as well to show his respect and support. He doesn't like how the Council treats him and becomes like a big brother to Anakin.

It was the pain, betrayal, anger, guilt and sadness that helped Maul find Anakin; the feelings were bright in the Force when he reached for the young man. Maul knew Anakin would be having these emotions, but to feel them at such a high regard made his steps falter just a bit. But Anakin was right for having these feelings, after what happened he’s surprised that the young man didn’t barge into the Council chambers and yell his head off to them.

The Temple gardens were beautiful, of course it needed to be for such a place. All kinds of trees and plants grew there to help with the feeling of calm and comfort, the bright sun and silent wind to help meditation and to think clearly. 

Of course Anakin would be there, sitting on a step with a hunched back, but even Maul knew that the young man’s expression would be anything but calm.

Maul approached slowly and kept his steps quiet, careful not to fright him. He stood next to Anakin and waited to let the young man know that he was there. It only took a minute as Anakin whipped his head up, his eyes wide to see the Zabrak Jedi. Maul could see his face clearly, there were tears at the young man's broken eyes that trailed down his cheeks. In his robotic hand was the silka bead that belonged to the Togruta padawan.

It broke the Zabrak’s two hearts to see Anakin in such a state, who was mostly brightly smiling and joking about. 

“M-Master Maul.” He made a move to stand but Maul’s outstretched hand stopped him.

“Stay seated Skywalker.” Maul then sat down next to him, the ends of his black robes and tunic fell in weird positions, some on the ground and some over his legs. 

Anakin watched him and hastily wiped away his tears, as if he was embarrassed he got caught. “I thought you were on a mission in the Outer Rim.”

“I was.” Maul confirmed. “It was successful and so I came back to Coruscant.” He spoke in a gentle tone as he said his next words. “I heard what happened.”

Anakin turned away from him and the silka beads in his hand were clenched harder, for a moment Maul feared that some would break but remembered that Anakin would never harm or break anything of Ahsoka’s, even when he was angry. 

“I want you to know that I do not agree with how Tano was treated with the Council and Republic. I’m proud that you stood and supported her from the start.”

“Me and Pad-Senator Amidala were the only ones who did.” Anakin said with lingering anger, Maul didn’t miss the way he called the Senator of Naboo and almost rolled his eyes. Honestly how other people haven’t caught on yet is embarrassing. “Though I think Master Koon did as well.”

“I think so too.” Maul agreed, standing up for his father figure. “But you did most of the work from what I heard.” He placed a hand behind him, to lean his body a bit closer and looked at Anakin with a soft expression. “May I hear about it?”

Anakin quickly agreed and told him everything. How he stood up and defended Ahsoka through everything, how he tried to bring her back when she escaped prison, how he begged and pleaded for her to not stop running and come back, how he saw Ahsoka with Ventress which Maul had to admit was surprising - he knew she broke off from Dooku and survived his assassination attempts, but to be in the one place she shouldn’t be? Yes, very surprising.

He told Maul of finding Ventress while Ahsoka was in court and got answers from her, and how he came to find Barriss Offee as the real culprit and took her to the courtroom just in time to save Ahsoka.

“But she didn’t take it.” Anakin raised the hand he held her padawan braid in. “She took my hand and curled it around, and told me that she wasn’t coming back.”

Behind his lips, Maul’s teeth were gritted. He called to the Force and tried to calm himself down, it wouldn’t do him or Anakin any good if he let his anger out. No he needed to be calm for the young man.

“Anakin.” He said his name softly. “I understand what your feeling, but you have to understand what Tano is feeling as well. After everything that’s happened she feels betrayed by the Council, do you really think she wanted to stay another second with them?”

“No.” Anakin shook his head. “No I understand that, it’s just...being a Jedi is all she’s ever known. How can she walk away from that? Where else can she go?”

“That’s something she needs to figure out on her own.” 

Maul was surprised by the small chuckle that left Anakin’s lips. “That’s exactly what she said to me.”

Maul smiled. “She’s a smart girl Anakin, she knows how to take care and think for herself.”

Anakin groaned. “I know that! I just worry about her, being on her own with no one out there. Who knows what kind of trouble she’ll get caught up in? How can I be sure that she’s safe?”

“You taught her well.” Maul put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and the young man sunk under his touch. “She told you this when she was captured last time. I know you worry and you have every right too, but you need to trust in Tano and have faith in her. If she’s ever in trouble you will be the first person she would contact.”

“I hope so.” Anakin signed, it was heavy and full of exhaustion. How long had he been without rest? Too long probably. “I just...I just don’t want to be without her.”

“I know. But if you go after her now it will only push her away.” Maul patted the shoulder underneath his hand. “Get some rest now, you desperately need it. Then focus tomorrow.”

The young Jedi Knight thought it over for a few minutes before he nodded, his hands playing with the silka beads. “Ok, I will. I’ll...get some rest and think about it tomorrow.”

“Good.” Maul patted his shoulder again before he stood. “It doesn’t matter if it’s not in the Temple, as long as you get a good night's rest.”

Anakin’s body stiffened only for a few seconds. “Thank you, Maul.”

Maul nodded, he knew he didn’t have to say any departure words and left Anakin to his own thoughts. Happy and confident that his talk with the young Knight went well, Maul ventured off into the city of Coruscant.

Only one person left. 


	4. Tano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul finds and comforts Ahsoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet guys! It's some hurt/comfort and luckily Maul is there to comfort Ahsoka :)

Maul donned his black robes, the hood up to cover his horns and his face as he went through the underworld of Coruscant. Being a Zabrak was already expressive enough but a Jedi in a place where crime is the lifestyle was too much.

But this is where Ahsoka would go too, as far as he knew she had no credits so she had no place to go but the underworld. It was perfect to get money quickly with her abilities, she could easily sneak some credits off passersby and get off the planet in under less than two hours. 

Which is why he needed to find her fast.

He stayed on top of buildings to get a better look onto the streets and crowds, he knew Ahsoka would try and stay hidden and would most likely keep herself in the shadows before obtaining a cloak and going out into the crowds. He knew her well just as much as Anakin knew her, which gave him an advantage.

He didn’t know how long he looked before he saw the familiar blue and white striped montrals and lekku, the small body figure and those bright blue eyes that were searching around her. His two hearts leaped at the sight and allowed himself seconds of relaxation before moving. 

He followed her every move while thinking how he could get to her without raising suspicions, fortunately Ahsoka drew from the crowded streets and made her way along where less and less people would be seen. Finally when she reached an alley where no one else was about he jumped and landed a few feet behind her, his loud landing caught her attention, but even if he landed softly her montrals would've picked up on it easily.

She turned with a scowl and her fists up, ready to fight but faltered when she saw who it was. Her eyes widened and she let go of her fighting stance, and watched as he stood. “Maul?”

“It’s me.” He said gently with a nod.

Her eyes flicked over him before she asked. “W-Why are you here?”

“Because I’m worried about you.” He answered honestly. “I know what happened.”

He didn’t need to explain, especially not to her. Ahsoka knew what he meant and she cast her eyes on the ground as she bit her lip, it looked like she was near tears; it saddened Maul to see it but knew this wasn’t the best place to have a reunion and such. “Do you remember my secret hideout?”

Ahsoka stiffened but nodded her head, she had been there many times despite it needing to be so secret. It was like her escape when too much went on, Maul gave her full access to it years ago, shortly after becoming a padawan and it had greatly helped her. 

“Let’s go there.” He said. “You can freshen up, get something to eat and talk.”

He could see the wheels turning in her head and it only saddened him further,whenever he told her this in the past she always quickly accepted and was sometimes excited to go there. But after everything that had happened to her it had broken her trust and safety to familiar things. “I won’t betray you Ahsoka.” He told her and watched her shocked expression. “I’m not the Council, I won’t hurt you.”

Those words finally made her tears come to life and in seconds her body was against his, her arms wrapped around his torso and clung into him tightly. Maul quickly got back his footing and looked at the Togruta with a solemn look before his arms wrapped around her shoulders, one of his hands traced circles on her back.

He let her stay like that for however long she needed to, and when she pulled away he saw her red eyes as she wiped away her tears. Her signature within the Force was full of the same as Anakin’s was; anger, betrayal, sadness and guilt.

Well they are Master and Apprentice.

“I’ll go with you.” She said, her voice hoarse from crying. Maul softened his gaze and patted the valley between her head gently before placing the hand on her back.

“Good.” He smiled at her and gave her a gentle push to walk with him. “Let’s go.”

If he didn’t wave his focus off her and onto the streets, then he would have noticed her blush.

* * *

His “secret hideout” was a luxurious apartment in a very secure and private area, hidden away by tall buildings. The owners of the building where the hideout was kept were more then happy to accommodate a Jedi and promised not to tell a soul of Maul’s place there, but he always took precaution and so installed cameras around - just to be safe of course.

The inside reminded Ahsoka of Padmé’s housing on Coruscant, except Maul’s was mostly all black with hints of silver, white, brown and red. It suited him perfectly.

However, due to the fact it was his hideout, Maul only had one bedroom which contained his own private refresher with a semi-large shower. Neither of them were bothered by this, at least that's what they told themselves.

“I leave some clothes out for you to change into.” He told her as they stood in his room, black walls with a brown wooden bed, topped with deep red silk sheets. He also had a desk and wardrobe at the opposite wall to the bed. “You can leave your clothes outside if you wish and I can put them in for cleaning.”

“O-Ok.” Ahsoka nodded. He noted she was a bit uncomfortable at how her fingers were intertwined and playing against each other and how her gaze was at the floor. Perhaps it was because she hadn’t been here for a while, and with the recent events still raw, made her feel this way. 

Her cheeks and blue stripes were also darkened. But he wouldn’t mention that so he left her to her own devices, perhaps she was just happy that someone besides Anakin is helping her, though that thought just saddened him more.

Maul decided to brew some hot chocolate, a sweet warm drink that he remembered that Ahsoka liked to have, especially on bad days which she has had far too many in one week. While the kettle boiled he went back in his room to see Ahsoka’s clothes outside the refresher door and put them in a cleaning cabinet, he thanked the Force he had such devices in his apartment. He then put some clothes out for Ahsoka on his bed, a long black shirt and some boxer shorts, they might be a bit big on her but that was the best option he had.

He tended to the drink for the Togruta, making sure to add some milk and stir it well to get rid of the mix. He made himself some tea, a bit bitter for Obi-Wan’s liking but Maul didn’t have much of a sweet tooth, so it was perfect for him. Maul also got some raw meat out for her to eat, it was luckily their species had the same diet, although cooked meat was nice, they mostly liked it raw and juicy.

The food and drinks were placed on the small table in the lounge which consisted of a couch big enough for three people and two plush chairs at each side, the table in the middle of them. His ears picked up on footsteps which he knew were Ahsoka’s, but turned around to see her in the clothes he left her in.

His clothes did look big on her small frame but she still looked good, black is a good colour on her. She also looked more refreshed, better then before.

“Your done.” He noted. “I’ve prepared some hot chocolate and raw meat for you to have.”

Ahsoka looked surprised by this and nodded, her cheeks flushed. “Thank you.”

Maul smiled at her. “Come.” He waved towards the couch where she plopped herself on, Maul came to sit beside and handed the cup of hot chocolate to her. “Here. Be careful to blow on it.”

Ahsoka nodded and gave a blow on the liquid before taking a sip, her blue eyes now had a beam of happiness and she took another sip. His two hearts warmed at the scene and he gestured to the plate of raw meat. “Help yourself."

She was a little hesitant but reached forwards and grabbed a piece and took a bite, the happiness in her eyes increased at the taste and the piece was quickly gone and another was taken. Maul sipped his tea as he watched, happy that she was helping herself and started to stop looking so defeated.

“Are you not going to have some Maul?” She asked as she looked at him, there was some slit guilt in her eyes - she didn’t think he would be angry at her if she ate it all did she?

He shook his head. “I’m fine Ahsoka.”

A rumble then came from his stomach and he cursed, he didn’t realise how hungry he really was. The giggle of Ahsoka brought him back into focus - well at least she managed to have some amusement. 

“Your stomach says otherwise.” She teased with a grin - there was the Ahsoka he knew. He signed and playfully rolled his eyes before taking a piece, the taste danced marvelously on his tongue and the piece of meat was quickly gone, a second in his hand. Ahsoka’s giggle increased and his hearts leaped in joy at the sound.

Soon the meat was gone and their drinks were halfway down, the air between them had settled into a comfortable atmosphere with tension on the edge. 

“Would you like to talk now?” He asked with a look of concern, Ahsoka stiffened and her fingers played with the handle on her cup for a few seconds before she set it down on the table, Maul followed her move with her tea and turned to her.

“I don’t know what to tell you since you already know what happened.” She answered truthfully, her fingers fiddled about with each other, Maul bit his lip and sat closer to her, happy that she didn’t budge away. 

“I’ve heard it all from my Commander and talked to Kenobi and Skywalker, but I would like to know yours Ahsoka. Yours is more important, and I have a feeling that you just want to let it out.”

Ahsoka bit her lip and slowly nodded before she told Maul all that happened. How she and Anakin were on Cato Neimoidia before being contacted by Yoda and summoned to the Jedi Temple to investigate the bombing, how they found Letta Turmond had fed nano-droids to her husband to be the bomb. How she was killed before she could reveal the name of the Jedi who told her the idea, and the recording having no sound which made it look like that Ahsoka killed her. She found lightsabers next to wounded clones and escaped the prison. 

Ahsoka told Maul everything and when she was finished, tears ran down her cheeks and her voice had stuttered to finish. Maul instantly sat closer and wrapped his arms around the young Togruta.

“The day started off so normal, I didn’t expect for all of this to happen, and to end so badly.” Ahsoka cried against him, Maul softly rubbed her back with one of his hands and traced circles to help soothe her. 

“No one would have expected all of it.” Maul told her gently. “You’ve been so strong Ahsoka, you did well these past few days which should have never happened to you. The Council was wrong to treat you like shit.” She gave a choked giggle at his swearing, her emotions high and too all over the place. “I don’t blame you for leaving.”

Ahsoka stiffened and she looked up at him with wide eyes of shock. “You don’t?”

“No.” He shook his head. “After everything you suffered through, I think the last place you wanted to be was in the Temple where the Council resided.”

She bit her lip and averted her eyes to her hands. “I...I don’t think I want to go back.”

Maul frowned, that was a big topic and not one neither had the energy for, and late at night wasn’t the best time. “We’ll talk about that tomorrow alright? Let’s just get some rest for now.” Ahsoka nodded and her eyes dropped, the tiredness already affected her. Maul had to bite back a chuckle at the sight and gently helped her on her feet, an arm around her shoulder to keep her steady and helped her not to fall on their way to his bedroom. 

Ahsoka instantly crawled onto his bed and under the covers, a smile on Maul’s face at the sight before he pulled out a shirt and sleep pants and changed in the refresher. He laid his robes, tunic, pants across the chair on his desk and neatly sat his boots on the ground and leaned them against the desk. He gently got under the covers of the bed and laid on his back, an arm propped to rest at the back of his head as he looked down at the young Togruta, who was still awake.

“Maul…” Her tired voice was muffled slightly by the pillow under her face, her lidded eyes focused on him. “Thank you.”

He smiled at her once again and gently rubbed the valley between her montrals, instantly making her eyes close at the comforting touch. “Your welcome little one.”

A scoff managed to escape her lips before sleep took over her. Maul drew his hand back and watched as a peaceful expression ruled over Ahsoka’s face.

He would still need to talk to Ahsoka in the morning as well as some others - it might take a while but hopefully in the end, everything would be fixed and good as normal - or maybe even better.


End file.
